houtianfandomcom-20200213-history
Haimi
Haimi is a waterbending student currently in the South Pole. Played by Ebimeep. History Haimi was born in the Northern Water Tribe, five years before the war ended, to a wealthy Northern Water Tribe family. Sorvo, her father, had created his wealth through blubber manufacture and trade, though he and his sons were also warriors. Haimi's mother died after Haimi’s younger brother, Muit, was born, because of birth complications. Although she can’t exactly miss her mother, as Hanka died when haimi was only a year old, she still feels rather lonely about it sometimes. Her elder sister, Hieste, acted as a mother figure for the family after Hanka’s death. Haimi’s father, Sorvo, is a waterbender, as well as her eldest brother, Caanak. They were especially proud when Haimi was born as a waterbender, and had her in training as soon as they could. Being a female waterbender, she was trained as a healer – Sorvo wouldn’t hear any different. Her life was rather boring until she turned ten, when she decided to run away to take lessons from her idol, Master Katara. The run away part flopped rather unspectacularly, but being a spoiled only daughter, her father agreed to let Haimi take lessons until she turns 15, when they she will have to marry. She was delighted with the lessons and not so thrilled about the marrying part. Haimi has a plan, though – she figures that if she can become the best waterbender ever, her father won’t dare make her do anything. Personality Confident, fairly spoiled, and totally cool, Haimi is set up for success. She is used to getting her own way, stubborn until the sky falls down, and completely loyal to those she loves. She will never, not in a million years, tell a secret or break a promise. Often, she will disagree with someone simply because she is feeling obstinate. Some people take Haimi as being arrogant. She isn’t prideful, just awfully self-assured. She is always surprised when she doesn’t get her way, and is rather argumentative. One of Haimi’s greatest pitfalls is her unwavering opinion. She can be very scornful of others, not taking them or their talents and ideas seriously. Once someone gets into her good books, though, Haimi will respect their every thought and (depending on why they’re on her good side) obey them completely. Haimi has a rather pronounced sense of justice and equality, and strongly dislikes when someone either isn’t doing their part or is shouldering too much. She will do anything to right a wrong, and gets annoyed when people (adults) don’t listen to her ideas to fix the world. The girl is very competitive, becoming almost obsessive when she finds out someone can do something better than her. She strives for perfection, especially in herself – after all, she has to be the best. Because she is so gifted and has so many standards for herself and others, Haimi ends up being very critical and is shocked when something doesn’t come easily. She gets very impatient when other people don’t get things as quickly as her, and angry when they understand things faster. Haimi dislikes being out of the loop, and is very disparaging to adults who think children know nothing. Generally, though, Haimi is fairly easygoing, keeping a relaxed outlook until something irritates her – in which case her tiny temper evaporates and she explodes, often leaving innocent bystanders soaking wet. Preferences Likes Waterbending, stewed sea prunes, swimming, the color orange, diving, penguin-sledding and night Dislikes Spiders (she's scared of them), dead things, early mornings, being hot Boys Being a thirteen-year old girl, the subject of boys is fairly unavoidable. Everyone ''talks about them. Haimi had a few friends-who-were boys back at the North Pole, but was never very close. She regards 'them in that way' with a fair amount of trepidation, but isn't above flirting to get her way. Not that she ever did anything like that, ever, never. Relationships Katara Haimi idolizes her waterbending teacher. Haimi, on Katara: '"Katara is my idol. She's the most powerful waterbender ever, she won't obey any of those stuffed platypus-bears at the North Pole, she got Master Pakku to teach her, she didn't get an arranged marraige, she's traveled the world, she's kind and smart and pretty and I could go ON AND ON. FOREVER. She's my most favorite person in the whole wide world ('cept Hieste, of course) and I hope she likes me back. I can't wait to see the baby!" 'As is apperent in the quote, Katara is one of the most important people in Haimi's world, for a variety of reasons. Family Haimi's mother, Hanka, hasn't ever played much of a part in Haimi's life, because of her death when Haimi was one. Her father, however, made up completely for Hanka's absense. Sorvo was delighted to find that his younger daughter was a waterbender, and indulged the girl in her every wish. He spoiled her, letting her have anything she wanted, and do almost anything. He did have some specific rules though - he was to be obeyed completely (although a little whining could usually get around that), there were to be no waterbending lessons, and Haimi was to marry exactly who Sorvo decided upon. These three thing had a huge impact on Haimi's life, preventing her from becoming completely spoiled and making her very rebellious. Sorvo's dedication to having Haimi learn nothing but healing with her waterbending eventually led to Haimi attempting to run away. He is annoyed that his daughter is learning combative waterbending and takes every opportunity to try and dissuade Haimi, but it satisfied with the prospect of her being married by the time she is sixteen. Haimi has three siblings. Her eldest brother, Caanak, supported Sorvo's desicions on non-combative waterbending lessons and betrothal, and is very distant with his little sister since she triumphed (to a point) over her father. Caanak is a seventeen-year old waterbender. Haimi's mother died because of eleven-year old Muit's birth. He has felt rather distant from the family, including Haimi, and is sickly. Hieste, Haimi's fifteen-year old sister, took over the position of head female in the household after Hanka's death, causing her to grow up rather quickly. She was only four when Hanka died. Haimi and Hieste are pretty close, Hieste being a mother figure to her little sister. Heiste did, however, support Sorvo's desicions and is displeased with Haimi's rebellion. Hieste is betrothed. Waterbending Haimi is a very gifted waterbender. Waterbending is one of her favorite things in the world. She would do it every day, if she could. The girl has a natural talent, and really ''gets bending. Haimi is fairly flexible, and doesn’t easily loose her balance. They are two points she uses to her advantage when bending. She is best at bending liquid water, then ice, then snow. Snow is still a challenge for her, and she has taken to making snowmen/women/children/bizarre creatures/animals/things in her spare time – something she has a lot of in the South Pole. One of the reasons Haimi is so attached to her bending is that it is her key out of a forced marriage. Or at least that’s how she thinks about it. When she was taking lessons in the North Pole, Haimi was taught healing by Yugoda. She is fairly good at it. Now, she is a student of Master Katara. One of her favorite things to do with waterbending is to dive underwater and bend the water away from her, so she still has air, and stay under for ages. Haimi caused quite a scare once when she did it back home. Diving off of icebergs and freefalling while pushing water away is fun, too. Category:Water Tribe Category:Original Characters Category:Katara's Students